The king
the king ( king kingly kingerson ) the first ruler of generic medieval land commander of the guards and the enemy of the king hating club often called evil, the king is actually misunderstood and has a deep story and this is that story. Biography born on an unknown date to a lowly fisher woman named Martha klob his father tim loper was a boat maker making poorly done fishing craft that sailed the local waters of Quaker a small fishing village wich servived solely on fish. When he was five he was educated in his letters and arithmetic by a passing sage who was later Killed by bandits well traveling. This gave him a slight intellectual edge but instead of taking agvatage of it he was forced to do baceick labor in the ship yard. At the age of seven he met sir Michel a drunk but talented freelance soldier who taught him the bace skills of sword play. Sadly one night the boys father was drunkenly staggering about the docks and fell in and was eatan by a giant cog fish. Kingly then was forced to support his family and so at the age of 12 he useing money he had from favors he had given or excepted he bought him self a blade nothing special and went with sir Michael to join lord clams forces who where marching to take the towen of block hold 200 strong.The young king was payed 5 coppers a day and given a dagger to go with his blade. He was put in a groop of twenty or so peasants and other inexperienced fighters commanded by his Owen drunken master sir Michael. The purpose of this unit was arrow fodder to soften the deafences of the towen well the main force came in later. The towen of block hold was up against a mountain on one side and had six foot stone walls on the other with a garrison of 50 trained warriors and another 200 milita. As the arrow fodder advanced at the wall a few shots where fired from the walls hiting the slow and unlucky includeing sir Michael who in his full armor was both of these. Still the casualties where much fewer than expected due to most of the garrison was sneaking around out of the tunnels to whop the army's unsuspecting rear. In a half hour the main force lay dead lord clams head on a spit and the few remaining arrow fodder pressed up against the walls attacked from all sides. Kingly took several serious wounds nothing fatal then he layed down and played dead. Later he was found by a young field medic named Zelda only thirteen her self who dragged him back to the hospital along with his equipment. When he awoke for he had fallen asleep well playing dead he thought he saw the face of an angel. Spending a short time in the hospital attended to by his new love Zelda kingly kingerson started a new chapter of his life a chapter of heroism. For several months kingly wondered about the towen sleeping hear or there finding odd jobs making just enough to scrape by. After a while word reached him of a forgotten treasure tomb near by so in need of money he lifted his blade and ventured of towards the tomb. The location or orientation of the tomb is unknown we kingly went in side he found it had already been looted he was very disappointed as he was about to leave he kicked a rock breaking his toe but also reviling the secret compartment under the rock. In side the compartment was a strangely curved sword seen at the end of episode 13 season 1. This sword he named shrapnel with it came immense military prowess. Limping back to towen carrying his new blade wich to his surprise had been sacked well he was away well investigating the ruin he found for goblins beating up one of the towers folk named garic. Drawing his new blade he set upon them slaying 2 before there blades where drawn. The next goblin blocked his first blow but was slain by the next and the last fled. Kingly helped up garic and asked him what had happened. Garic stated that the villages had been attacked by the blood pillow goblins and all the people included Zelda forced into slavery. Kingly was determined to rescue the people of the towen so he set of for org fort the lair of the goblins with garic at his side. Unfortunately between orge fort and him was several trials first of wich was the swamp of trig a festering pool of stagnat water strange beings. They ventured deeper and deeper dodging sink holes and crocodiles till they came upon the house of the wizered of trigonometry so he strode forward and said " if you can find out how tall my house is with only a ruler and a mirror you shall pass. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}